The invention relates to a diaphragm pump with at least two pump heads arranged around a central eccentric pump drive, with the diaphragms being drivingly connected via connecting rods to the eccentric pump drive.
Such diaphragm pumps are already known. Here, all diaphragms of the pump heads are moved back and forth via an eccentric and one connecting rod each. All diaphragm centers are positioned in a common plane, so that such pumps have a compact design. The interior ends of the connecting rods are connected in an articulated fashion to the eccentric drive, with in the region of the joint a pivotal motion of the connecting rods occurs. This joint is subject to compressive and tensile stress as well as bending stress by the pivotal motion of the connecting rods. Consequently, increased wear-related operating noise can develop and this also negatively affects the overall life of the device.